Under Your Gaze
by destiny18-au
Summary: Not everything goes according to plan after the defeat of Voldemort.  Hopes and dreams are dashed, people can't come back from the dead? Or can they?  GP X SS
1. Chapter 1

Authors Notes: Okay these thoughts and plots will not leave my head for anything, they are interrupting my own creative thoughts for my novel. I know its been done to death but with Deathly Hollows coming up, I couldn't resist. As per usual Harry Potter doesn't belong to me, it belongs to that very talented and creative J.K. Rowling, and I wouldn't need to be writing fan-fiction, I would be rolling around in my riches =p

P.S. I'm sorry to everyone who has been eagerly awaiting more chapters for the Kenshin fanfic Blossom, I will get around to it one of these days...

P.P.S This is definitely AU (Alternate Universe) and I am sorry for the way this fanfic turned out with spelling and the quotation marks going missing, I did put them in but doesn't like my way of doing things.

**UNDER YOUR GAZE**

It wasn't meant to turn out like this, no it was meant to be a happily ever after fairy tale. This wasn't meant to happen, how did it happen? All my dreams and hopes dashed. I was a widow already at the age of twenty, I didn't want to talk about it, I was suffering more than anyone could ever possibly know. One of my brothers was dead, killed by that hideous bastard who dared to call himself a _ Lord_, and now my husband was dead as well. Oh no it wasn't by _his_ hand I can assure you, my husband had for once and all defeated Voldemort , that's right my husband is, no _was_ Harry Potter. I still cant get use to the fact that his gone, I mean really gone, it feels like a part of my soul is missing, he took it with him the day he died. You're probably wondering how he died, a giant fall from his broom? Maybe a magical creature had bitten him and was poisonous? I'm laughing a little as tears roll down my cheeks, there was nothing magical about the way he died, heart attack plain and simple.

That's right the great Harry Potter died from a heart attack, apparently all the stress from fighting in his teen years had made his body run down, over exhausted. Sure the healers at St Mungo's tried to revive him for what felt like an eternity to me, in reality it would have been no more than fifteen minutes. Of course once the news of Harry being gravely ill had spread like wild fire and those who survived were with me. I can remember it all so vividly, like I was there yesterday. It will probably be something that haunts me until the day I die.

I sigh and confess I'm tired and keep questioning why he had to leave me? Wasn't I good enough? Didn't we already have enough heartache and pain? Then I was angry, I was angry for him leaving me, for leaving us, his friends and his family, ever since I been locked in this house in the muggle world. I couldn't stand to see the sight of the daily prophet with headings like : _Harry Potter The Boy Who Lived: Now Dead._, _Harry Potter An Autobiography_. Even the Quibbler was talking about Harry. _Harry Potter The Boy Who Defeated Voldemort Dead, We Remember Him Through The Ages._

If that wasn't bad enough I also had people coming up to me and telling me how sorry they were for my loss, as they rambled on about how they knew Harry. No-one knew Harry like I did, no-one would be feeling the burden, the pain, the suffering like I was. I knew Ron and Hermoine were hurting badly as well. Ron had also lost what he had thought to be another brother even if it was through marriage. The thing though was that Ron had Hermoine to fall back on, Mum had Dad, Bill had Fluer, George had Angelina but who did I have? It wasn't the same turning to Mum for comfort, I felt empty hollow, I couldn't stand it, everywhere I went in the magical world I would hear condolences, eyes always upon me. I needed to get away, needed a fresh start, so I chose the muggle world, the world in which Harry had once grown up in, in which he once belonged. I guess I was like my Dad in a way I did like different types of muggle contraptions they fascinated me, and once I figured out how to turn the tele whatever the hell it was called on, that's all I did for days, watched as small figures moved around in this box. Some of these shows? Is that what you would call them? Where in black and white, others were in colour. I clung onto a couch pillow like it was my life line, my eyes red, raw and puffy. I wondered if I would ever stop crying?

Harry had enough money for us to live on for what felt like the rest of my life, I converted a lot of it to muggle money of course, that's why I was here, but everything here also started to remind me of Harry in some way or manner. I was going to need more of a distraction, I turned off the shows and then went outside, it was summer, children were laughing and playing. I was resentful, bitter, I would now never have the children I so desperately wanted, with the love of my life, would I ever smile again? I shook my head making sure to turn the locks in the door, like I had seen many of my neighbours doing, it was all confusing at first but I got use to it. I was in the middle of England, I had no idea where exactly, it wasn't like I really cared for that matter. I started my daily stroll, my head always reeling with thoughts, and my eyes always down cast watching the pavement under my feet.I had often bumped into people, I would apologize and move on quickly not wanting anyone to see how severely depressed I was, not wanting them to see my swollen face and red eyes. Once again I was lost in my thoughts when I bumped into someone, I was about to apologize when I heard a voice.

"Please be careful where you are going Miss, I'm running late for an overly adverted appointment." The voice was precise, low, and calculating. I knew the voice, it was one from what felt like years and years ago. I looked up to see long black hair and immediately proceeded to faint.

Authors Notes: Yes I am truly cruel TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Notes: I apologize to all for not writing sooner. I have a lot on my plate at the moment but hopefully this next chapter will keep you satisfied or hungry for more. The usual disclaimers apply, I dont own Harry Potter or its characters, if I did I would be writing more books and rolling in riches. Sadly it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I apologize about grammar, spelling and everything else as well. I m writing this at the only available time I have which is 2.35am, that's how devoted I am.

** UNDER YOUR GAZE  
**

Ginny awoke with a start, not knowing where she was, mentally cursing herself for not bringing her wand with her. Her vision still hazy, she thought she was probably at home, had a nightmare about Snape being alive, she sniggered at the notion. The old bat alive, and Harry dead that will be the day. She thought to herself. Her vision was becoming clearer and suddenly the panic began to rise, this indeed was not her house, nor her room. The walls were a yellow beige colour, and the duvet she was sitting on was green, hers were red, this was definitely not her house. There was only one bedside table on which sat an old lamp, the shade of course green, a book with no title and a glass of what she guessed was water. She stood up, when a dark shadow appeared leaning against the door.

"Are you sure its wise to move , in your condition?" Snape's tongue spat out, he was dressed all in black, the only things missing were the robes. Ginny rubbed her eyes, she was imagining things but Snape wouldn't disappear.

"I've finally done it!" She cried out and then actually began to cry. "I've gone insane, I have to check myself into 's or whatever those places are called here." She was hiccuping as she said it, Snape sighed and was frustrated.

"They are called psychiatric hospitals and you don't need one, sit." He commanded and she instantly did what he said, not really understanding why. He picked up a glass off the table and handed it to her, she looked at it carefully before sniffing at it.

"For Merlins sake woman I haven't poisoned it and haven't touched it, I left it for you." He stated. She nodded her thanks and took a few slow and careful sips, still not trusting what she saw, if he was alive than maybe Harry no she couldn't think about him, it would only bring about more tears and she had enough of shedding tears for a life time.

Snape stood leaning against the wall near the bedside table, arms crossed, tapping his foot impatiently. "Well aren't you going to ask me?" He snapped again.

"What?" Ginny questioned placing the glass back on the bedside table. Snape raised arched an eyebrow, as if to say are you really that thick, and at that moment, Ginny sure as hell felt like it.

"Oh. Why are you alive? I mean Harry, Ron and Hermoine saw you die." Ginny said, stuttering over the word of her late husband.

"What they thought they saw and what happened next are two completely different things. As you must have seen Fawkes never returned to Hogwarts after Dumbledore's death, but he did return when Hogwarts was under attack from the death eaters and Volde..."

"Don't!" Ginny pleaded, that bastard didn't deserve the name. "Please just call him Tom." Once again Snape raised an eyebrow but said nothing he continued on.

"He found me, lying in a pool of my own blood, I was probably a minute away from death, when Fawkes began to cry. You do remember that phoenix's have healing properties?" Ginny nodded in response. "I didn't think his tears would do any good against the amount of blood I had lost but apparently it had, the wound started to heal, I still have a rather large ugly scar of course." Why he was telling her this bit, he didn't know. Gave whoever picked up my body an awful fright when I choked out the word Poppy, I don't think they knew whether to try and finish the job or take me to see Poppy. Luckily they didn't have too, Hagrid came over and saw I was still alive, he knew what had happened and picked me up like I was his bride." Snape was chuckling. He never chuckled but it seemed to suit him somehow, Ginny smiled, he looked good where on earth had that thought come from?

"Anyway I was taken to see Poppy and I made her swear to tell no-one I was alive, to the wizarding world I was dead, to the muggle world, I was just exactly that a muggle." He shrugged his shoulders. A sudden thought occurred to Ginny.

"You didn't want to let the wizarding world know you were alive because of all the questions, and because Dumbledore is dead who would believe you? Even delving into your mind, they might consider that you altered your memories." Snape smiled, and Ginny smiled in return. He should do that more often, it really looks good on him. Ginny mentally slapped herself.

"Very well done , Mrs Potter, you might outdo Granger one of these days." I wish he would stop calling me that it's starting to hurt even hearing the name, I think I'm going to change it back.

"She's not a Granger anymore, didn't you hear shes my sister in law." It was Snape's turn to look surprised, obviously he hadn't been keeping up with the wizarding world either, then she wondered if he knew Harry was dead, he must of, whispers get around even in the muggle world.

"Well its getting late, I will accompany you back." Snape started. This was incredible, where was old, snarky Snape? Was this guy an imposter?

"No thank-you I'm perfectly capable of finding my own way home." She hissed at him.

"Absolutely not! These streets are dangerous at this time, and besides Potter would have my head, If something happened to you." She felt ill, so he didn't know, more tears were streaming down her face, she felt angry for some reason, and she had no idea why.

"I'm not an idiot contrary to popular belief !" She stormed towards the door that looked like it was the front, Snape behind her. She opened it before slamming it shut, and opening it again. "Oh and my husbands dead!" She declared before running down the street, it was Snape's turn to look shocked, he stood still for at least a minute, his mouth open before going to sit on his favourite green chair, he would probably drink more than he should tonight, to get the events out of his head. Why did she have to show up now?

Authors Notes: R&Rs are always welcomed, I hope you enjoyed it, more on the way when I have time.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Notes: No I haven't abandoned this fanfic nor Blossom. I just have a life now but hopefully when the little one is at pre-school next week I will have more time to write.I seriously dont drink, never have, never will so I have no idea if this drink is strong or not. I also don't condone underage drinking you seriously screw up your life's. I have seen a lot of my school mates go from normal to basically living in centers for addictions, not a pretty sight. Okay I have babbled enough. Oh BTW Im pretty miffed about DHPT2 especially the boathouse scene, I mean WTH? Because it was romantic? Give me a break he dies! How is that romantic? Sigh rambling over.

**UNDER YOUR GAZE**

He nursed the whiskey he was on his fifth or was it his sixth glass? He couldn't remember that was good he wanted to forget that whole evening. Actually he wanted to forget that whole evening, scratch that make it the whole friggin day. He sighed, it was no use it had played back in his mind, over and over what he wouldn't give for a dreamless sleep potion. That was the past though, everything to do with that damn world, well almost everything except for _her_. He sighed again, letting the ice-cubes melt. He was suddenly angry. Why did Potter die?, Hadnt he looked after him? Protected him? Voices from the past seemed to come back and haunt him.

His Fathers sharp biting tongue. _'Everyone around you is doomed. You're pathetic and so is that worthless Mother of yours.'_ More voices from his past made the glass slip and shatter. He put his head in his hands trying desperately to make them go away. _'Loser Snivellus.'_ Potter. _'No way you could protect him, he was my godson.'_ Sirius but the most haunting of all was his first love. The only words she said were: _'Why Severus? Why?'_ Everything suddenly went black.

Meanwhile in another part of London, Ginny was also having trouble sleeping. She couldn't believe she had run into that git! He was meant to be dead, DEAD! Life seriously wasn't fair, she screamed into a lounge cushion muffling the noise, lest the neighbours think she was being attacked or burglarized. She felt like apparating to Hermoines and Rons place but it was late and who knew if they were asleep or up to other activities. She could always apparate to the Burrow but then her Mother would worry about her, and her Mother had enough stress to deal with as it was. She missed her brothers like crazy especially the twins it wasn't fair that Fred had died. Was she doomed to live a life alone? Everyone seemed to be dying around her and there was nothing she could do. Tears slowly made their way down her cheeks, she laughed then a sarcastic little mock laugh. That was something the git and her had in common people they loved dying on them.

More tears began to fall, she kept willing herself to stop but they just kept coming, her breathing was hitched. She kept telling herself to calm down, otherwise she was going to be sick, correction she was going to be sick, she leapt from the couch and ran to the bathroom where she emptied her stomach of basically everything she had for dinner which wasnt much. Once she was done she flushed the toilet and slumped against the bathroom wall, trying to get her breathing under control. She rinsed her mouth out and went back to sit on the couch, hugging the couch cushion closely to her chest, she pushed the button on the remote for the t.v. contraption and tried to ease her mind that way, letting these fascinating shows try and relax her into sleep, which she was sure would never come exhausted or not.

Severus awoke in his favourite green chair, head slumped towards the ground, it was a miracle he hadn't fallen face first onto the floor. Or that he hadn't drowned in a pool of his own vomit. His head was throbbing and he had a feeling the dull ache would be with him all day. Maybe he should just crawl back into bed. What had woken him in the first place? Oh the light filtering through the windows, he would see to that when he could actually see normally, instead of painful bursts of bright white light, followed by double vision. He stood making it to the bathroom none to easily and he was thankful his house was small. He would literally kill for a hangover potion right about now. Yes he would kill that bastard Voldemort, over and over again and he would take pleasure in it. He made a mental note to buy the darkest sunglasses he could find. When suddenly a shrill ringing was going through his head, he cupped his hands over his ears as if that would stop it, but it kept going.

He had to find the source of the noise before it drove him insane, the shrill ringing kept going, until he found the source it was the telephone. Of course the stupid muggle contraption would interfere with his peace and quiet and frankly he had no idea why he installed the stupid thing. It was probably because he sort to live his life their way and forget all about the wizarding world. Once again he was cursing Ginevra Weasley nay Potter for ever coming back into his life, it was going oh so well. Here he was just another old man, a bachelor that liked his solitude, that didnt really deserve happiness or love. He was adjusting though, the ringing of the phone driving him insane maybe he should just pull the cord? Instead he picked up the receiver and all but growled into the phone. "What?" He was in no mood to converse, but when he heard the voice on the other end, he felt like crawling into the cellar and throwing away the key.

"Im, Im sorry is this the residence of a Snape?" The voice on the other end of the line was male and obviously a little scared at the ex-potion masters tone.

"Yes, yes I am so sorry for my behaviour earlier, it was unbecoming of me, I have had a very difficult night, which is no excuse, but once again I apologise." The man on the other end of the line seemed to be taken back with Snape's words.

"Quiet alright it is after all still very early in the morning, I rang to say that you had missed your appointment." Snape swore mindful to put the receiver away from him whilst he did so, he wasnt lying when he said he had a prior engagement when he found Ginny.

"Once again I must apologise, I ran into a former..." What could he call her, student? Then they would want to know where he had been teaching, for how long, what subjects. The wife of a boy he never really liked, because his idiot of a Father ended up marrying someone he was so deeply in love with, yet he promised to protect him and he had failed, he was getting off track with his thinking. "An acquaintance who happened to faint in the street, her husband has regrettably just recently passed. Is there any way I could possibly reschedule?" Severus needed this, he really did otherwise he would be doing what most teens did and working at McDonalds and that could not happen.

"We usually dont reschedule however we are very impressed with your resume, and we would like to very much like to meet and discuss your future prospects." Severus was praying with all his might it wouldn't be today, his head was still spinning and felt like it split in two, he held his breath and waited. He could hear flicking of paper before the man on the other line spoke.

"How is this Thursday for you?" He sighed in relief, he could go to bed and sleep and wake up.

"That's great, what time should I come in?" Severus wrote down the date, and the time and said goodbye. He drew the blinds and climbed out of his clothes into bed and was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

** UNDER YOUR GAZE **

4 weeks later

Since living in the muggle world, Ginny had attended all the social gatherings she possibly could. Harry said it would be good for her. The latest social gathering was for an acclaimed new and upcoming perfumer, who apparently was incredible. The silver invitations with delicate black embossed font included a sample. Ginny tentively took a sniff, after all these years the cautious side had gotten the better of her. Yes Tom was gone but the muggle world was even more dangerous. Luckily she still had her wand just in case. Ginny had learned of the dark alleys and to stay away lest she end up the next victim in the paper. Admittedly running from the gits house at that time of night, in that neighbourhood wasn't the best of plans, she sighed she wasn't thinking clearly then.

She would never get use to the muggle paper, no moving pictures and worst of all some of the things spoken about or even depicted were horrid, giving her the worst nightmares. How did these muggle children live? There was an old saying she thoroughly believed _No news was good news._She shook her head clearing the none relevant thoughts, sniffing the perfume again. It smelt like spring, fresh flowers and honey with a hint of something that was ever so familiar, yet foreign at the same time. She got a pen and RSVP'd to the event. If this was just a sample, she could only guess as to what the other perfumes would be like. She had no time to consider it now, picking up envelopes and other necessities.

She was a woman on a mission, even if those missions were chores like dropping by the post office for one. She hadn't seen the git since their last confrontation at his place, and she was grateful for that, however a part of her started to wonder if her mind had been making it up. She was glad she never mentioned anything to anyone, especially when Ron and Hermione had unexpectedly dropped in to see how she was doing. She could just imagine it now.

_"Guys ! You'll never guess who I've seen!" Ginny would exclaim in an excited and devious voice."Who?" Hermione would shout, clasp her hands over her mouth and cough profusely. Ron would stand there laughing until a glare from his wife would quiet him down. "I meant to say who have you seen. Right Ronald?" Ron knew he was in trouble especially if Hermione was calling him by his full name, then nudging him none to gently in the ribs."Oh right, who is it Gin? No-one from the magical world comes this way." Once again a nudge to the ribs from his beloved wife that would wind him. "Oi Hermione what have I done?" A glare from Hermione would be all it took before Ron started splattering whilst Ginny tried to hold in her laughter and watch the scene play out before her. "Oh right I mean except for us, well not just us, I mean the others, I meant family like Mum and Dad. I give up you know what I mean right?" Which would send the girls into guff's of laughter, and leave Ron red faced. Hermione would clasp Ginny by the hands. "Oh Ginny please I cant take the suspense any longer. Please who is it?" And then Ginny would go on to explain how she met one Severus Snape and Hermione's grip would loosen, the brother speech from Ron would come next. "Gin, you've been through so much, maybe its better if you came back to the burrow. Mum would love to see you." And if she tried to argue, she would be delusional. Then it wouldn't be long before her family placed her in . The pretense would be for her own protection, it would be all hush hush, except nothing in the magical world was ever secret._

Thanks but no thanks, she was still young and she had found a renewed purpose. She was sick of mopping, sick of grieving. Harry would always hold that special place in her heart. She couldn't keep living this way, hell this wasn't living. The first thing that was going to make her feel truly alive was shopping. After all retail therapy was a girls best friend.

AUTHORS NOTES: I'm sorry that A. This chapter is so short, future chapters should be progressively longer if B. My health holds out. At the moment I am very unwell and I don't mean the flu kind of unwell. I think I may be in the middle of a Lupus flare. My Doctor doesn't even know what is going on, the blood tests had revealed that my ANA is not right so I go in to see her tomorrow, which leads me to C. I will try and update when and where my health permits, not giving up because I never do! D. Please read and review constructive criticism and all comments welcome (Except nasty ones without reason) are welcome E. Thank-you to all those who read and reviewed. Til next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**UNDER YOUR GAZE**

The big night had finally arrived. Ginny looked over herself once more in the full length mirror. If this was the wizarding world the enchanted mirror would tell her to stop fretting. Unfortunately there were no talking mirrors, you had to rely on your eyes and once more muggle and wizard fashion were totally different. Ginny had three different outfits set out on the bed, but none of them seemed to be just right. She finally decided on a black halter neck dress**,** that wasn't low cut, and was long but clung to her curves. This was adorned with low black heels and a fashionable black shawl, or so the lady at the counter had said. She wore a thin silver necklace with a matching bracelet. Her hair was tide into a bun with wisps falling down giving the impression it was an everyday natural occurrence, when in reality it had taken an impeccable amount of time. She wore the minimalist amount of make-up just enough to cover the dusting of freckles on her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. Next was black mascara to lengthen and darken her eyelashes, but no eyeliner as this made her eyes look smaller. This wasn't the only reason however, she had a bad experience with the pencil slipping and poking her in the eye, not the look she was going for. Her mouth was lightly covered with a pink lip gloss with shine that was supposedly meant to last for twelve hours.

She grabbed her clutch which had her wand and other necessities and was out the door, once again locking it in the process to the awaiting limo, this was the privilege of having money. Ginny thought it was about time she learned how to drive. The Chauffeur opened her door and she gingerly stepped in. It felt weird being in such a a spacious place all by herself. Her surrounding neighbours didn't batter an eyelid, they were use to these kind of events happening on a regular basis. It was a wealthy neighbourhood after all. The limo drove off at a nice steady pace, it was forty five minutes before they arrived at their destination. The Chauffeur really didn't say anything much, no matter what Ginny tried, eventually she gave up. She really needed to make new friends but these type of events weren't really friend material. As they pulled up to the venue Ginny still couldn't get over the breathtaking view. Bright lights, a marvels staircase with stone railings, ushers and waiters and lots of rich people, most if not all were couples. As Ginny stepped out of the limo, she suddenly felt very out of place, she was starting to hyperventilate, she tried to calm herself down, hoping against hope no-one was looking at her. Unfortunately this wasn't the case, almost everyone turned to look at this misfortunate soul who had come alone, which only made Ginny feel worse.

"Ginevra dear, so good to see you! After everything you've been through." Everyone's attention went back to focusing on themselves. "Ignore them dear, they're just vultures." It was an elderly woman, not as old as professor Mcgonagall as Ginny had discovered mortality rates were also different in the muggle world. Her white hair curled, her make-up exceptionally overdone, trying and failing to look forty years younger. Her blush was much too deep a colour for her complexion. The elderly woman was dressed lavishly in a lilac gown but her jewellery was over done. Her necklace was large white pearls. Rings on all her fingers, and all exceptionally large. Her wrinkled hand grasped Ginny's firmly in greeting. Despite herself Ginny smiled and the elderly woman smiled back, wrinkles showing around her green eyes. "It's good to see you as well. How are you Mrs Sebastian?" Mrs Sebastian was patting Ginny's hand, like she would a dog or a cat.

"Fine, fine dear can't complain. We should head in, heard this perfumer was exceptionally good looking." Ginny chuckled, Mrs Sebastian had an eye out for a new husband. a younger model, her previous husband had died of old age and this time round she wanted to be the first to go, she had often shared her courage and comfort and provided a Grandmotherly figure to both Harry and Ginny. Ginny then linked arms with Mrs Sebastian as they proceeded up the steps. Once inside Ginny was again in awe, crystal chandlers hung down every fourth or so tile, the tapestry work beautiful, the red carpet walls a little tacky for Ginny's taste but she wouldn't complain they were Griffindor colours after all, and a table was set up just outside the main room for registering everyone. Unfortunately Mrs Sebastian and Ginny were separated. Ginny was told to go right whilst Mrs Sebastian to go left to find their tables. Once inside the main room it was just as stunning it looked like something out of a movie, more red carpeting walls, crystal chandlers, and a stage at the very front. Tables adorned with fine white silk, the chairs done up the same way with green bows to offset everything else, glasses of champagne on each table as well as elegant finger foods. Ginny looked for her table and once again felt very alone, there was absolutely no-one there whilst she looked around to see other tables filling up very quickly**, **they were all noisy with chatter. Ginny took her seat and took a sip of the champagne in front of her. When someone stopped next to her.

She could just see from the corner of her eye that the figure was dressed all in black. Black slacks, black collared long sleeve shirt and black vest. "Why Mrs Pot.." The voice got no further as Ginny groaned and stood plastering on a fake smile. "Hello Mr Snape what brings you..." She stopped short when she looked at him. His long hair was now placed in a plait. She looked him over. 'He cleans up well.' She thought and mentally slapped herself. This was the git, she was thinking about. "May I sit?" He questioned. Ginny sat back down before gesturing to the chair next to hers.  
"Of course." After all it was better than sitting alone.

"So what brings you here?" She questioned gingerly sipping her champagne. He chuckled a deep guttural sound, which suited him and Ginny found herself wanting to hear more of it, it had her body tingling in the most glorious way. "I could ask you the same thing." His deep voice sparkling with something a keen to mischief. However before Ginny could respond, a balding man tapped on the microphone on the stage. "Ladies and Gentlemen could I have your attention please." The general chatter ceased and all eyes were on the balding man. "Thank-you one and all for coming. We haven't had such a turn out since, the new fragrance _Poison Ivy_ was introduced in '94. Ginny cringed she would never wear something called _Poison Ivy_. Severus for his part shook his head, in his head all he was thinking was 'Dunderheads must have come up with that name, and people actually bought this stuff? You want to wear a fragrance named after a plant that makes you itch and give you a rash? People really are insane.' He tuned in to hear the last parts of the speech.

"I would very much like to introduce you to our new perfumer but alas his modesty has outshone and won this round, we will surely get him on this stage but for now he will be known only as H.B.P." Ginny suddenly turned to Severus her mouth wide in shock, before quickly closing it. "You!" She whispered. He responded in kind with "Indeed." He whispered back in a nonchalant way. The balding man apparently still had a few more lines before he made his exit.

"Please enjoy tonight's festivities and don't forget that thirty percent of a H.B.P purchase goes to charity." The man bowed and left the stage, whilst everyone was clapping, Ginny snickered pretending to cover it with a cough. "May I ask what amuses you so?" Severus inquired, raising his eyebrow. Ginny knew he was more than a well versed Legilimens and could get the information, but he choose to be a gentleman, except she wasn't a lady in the conventional sense of the word. "I'm sorry it's so weird seeing you as a perfumer after you've taught for so many years, and giving thirty percent to charity! I never thought I would live to see the day." She quickly clasped her hands over her mouth. Foot in mouth syndrome certainly ran in the family.

" I'm so..."She never got any further.

"Don't!" He said coldly dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "Come now Ginevra I've known you for most of your teen life. Surely we can both be adults and be on first name basis. As for the charity thing I'm not as heartless as most would think." He said quietly, looking into his champagne as if it would eliminate all his troubles. "It's Ginny and I know you aren't heartless. Contrary to popular belief I do use my brain. I know of your help with Remus' problem." She wouldn't need to elaborate, especially here and now. "I also know of you working for us as a ..." She looked around to make sure no-one was listening or watching, everyone was in the midst of conversation, waiting on more delicate finger food and the next act to begin. "Double agent, I can't imagine how hard it must have been." Severus slammed the glass down hard enough on the table to break, scaring Ginny in the process. "Then don't! Don't presume to know anything. You know nothing, have absolutely no idea!" He was seething, clenching his teeth in sheer frustration. Ginny slapped her hands down in return forcing herself to stand in the process. "I know more than you think! Who do you think Tom first used? I did awful things, things that still have me waking at all hours! Then with the Carrows, you have told them to do things thinking you were lenient, there are things that no-one knows, not Harry, my brothers or you Severus. Now if you'll excuse me, I've made a complete fool of myself in front of everyone, and I've had enough for the night." She grabbed her purse and was gone from sight.

The chatter had instantly ceased when Severus had slammed the glass down, but once Ginny walked away it began again, probably gossiping in hushed and whispered tones about what happened. Severus sat back down stunned, chugging down the rest of his champagne, snapping his fingers at a waiter carrying a tray of champagne glasses. Severus took two glasses off the tray and glared at anyone who stared in his direction, for the most part the majority of people went on as if he didn't exist and that suited him just fine.

Ginny was in the ladies lavatories trying to clean up the mess that was her face, she looked like Courtney Love on a good day, she had that tele contraption to thank for that. Her mascara ran down her face giving her panda eyes. She washed her face carefully trying not to wreck the hours of work, she had crafted for that night. The water also helped wash away the tears, and the redness of her eyes. The door to the ladies swung open suddenly. "Ginny dear! Oh goodness gracious are you alright?" Mrs Sebastian was hugging Ginny the holding her at arms length, making sure she was uninjured. Ginny smiled softly willing herself to shed no more tears**. **"I'm fine Mrs Sebastian really." Mrs Sebastian didn't look convinced but wasn't going to push the subject.**  
**"Well if you're sure. Who was that horrid man anyway? He's old enough to be your Father, gracious it wasn't your Father was it? No I don't see any resemblance but then again..." Mrs Sebastian did have a tendency to ramble.

"Just an old acquaintance. He tutored me as a teenager and he really isn't that old." Why she was defending his age, she had no idea, which lead to more questions that she knew she had no answers for at present. "Heavens it looked like he was trying to chat you up! He certainly is no looker like Colin Firth." Ginny was tempted to say Colin who? But that would raise suspicion and questions and she had, had a gut full already. She let Mrs Sebastian drone on. She was stuck on the no looker part of the conversation. Sure Severus wasn't handsome in the conventional sense, but he did have certain qualities and charms about him, that made him endearing. Wait! Did she just think that about the bat of the dungeons? She clearly needed another drink, he would hopefully be gone from her table. "Really Mrs Sebastian I'm fine. Just seeing him again brought up memories. I just need a minute to compose myself." Mrs Sebastian nodded her head in sympathy, then turned to check her own reflection. "I understand dear. Well better get back out there to the vultures." She gave a little chuckles and walked out the door. Ginny did compose herself before stepping foot out the door.

Severus for all intense purposes was getting smashed. He pondered to himself was smashed the right word? He shrugged his shoulders and efficiently downed his sixth champagne glass. Of course some of the waiters had tried to slow him down, only to take one look and quickly turn the other way. Severus was just about to down his seventh when it was plucked from his hands. He growled he was about to give this person a piece of his mind, when he heard her soft chuckle.

"Now, now Severus I think you've had enough to drink." He sat their sulking, if he was himself i.e. sober he would probably tell her he was a grown man that could and would look after himself. The fact remained though Severus was drunk, so drunk that he started to see double vision. He wished he had a hang over potion right about now because tomorrow morning, it was going to be ugly. He also vowed never to drink again. Ginny seemed to be voicing his opinions out loud.

"We can't drown our sorrows in this stuff, believe me I tried." She whispered quietly. This of course was when she had lost her husband, she wanted to forget, make and the suffering go away, but it didn't work, it made her feel more depressed, she resolved never to have anything heavier than a couple of sips of wine or champagne every now and then. "Are you even listening Severus?" Oh Merlin, the hangover had already started, he had to get out of here and into his bed.

"Of course I'm listening woman, and not so loud!" He hissed, he stumbled from his seat and Ginny took him by the arm.

"What are you doing?" He demanded, trying to yank his arm free to no avail.

"Helping you not cause a scene Severus, now hold on tight and keep your mouth shut." He muttered something under his breath, Ginny rolled her eyes and walked him out to the entrance.

For his part Severus tried to walk straight, and was doing a fine job. His self hatred raged in his boiling blood. "Not like him, never like him." He kept repeating as he swayed. Ginny didn't comment. "Severus how did you get here?" She questioned hoping he had hailed a taxi or the company brought him here.  
"Walked. Thank-you Mrs..P." He hiccuped before he could finish. "Thank-you Ginny." He sighed in defeat, stumbling down one stair after another. He then somehow fumbled and missed two steps, he tried to catch himself but the alcohol was slowing everything down, his left ankle suddenly gave way, causing it to go inwards, pushing Severus forward his hands found the stone railing, unfortunately not before his head did.

Authors Notes: Okay people, muggles and wizards alike we are getting there. Ginny and Severus will start getting a little closer next chapter. Hopefully this chapter is longer than the rest. I'm also looking for a beta so if you would like the position PM. Til next time.


	6. Chapter 6

** UNDER YOUR GAZE**

Authors Notes: I have actually been writing this since the 6/6/11 and I am so sorry it has taken so long. The saying goes the more reviews you get the faster the writing will get done, however in my case this isn't true. I thank those who were kind enough to review and those kind enough to put this story on their alert list. Now on with the show.

* * *

Severus groaned, his head felt like it had been split in two. He would have to ring his employer and grovel immensely for his crude behaviour. He slowly opened his eyes and instantly knew something was wrong, besides the fact that he was hung over. He tried to push himself up but was instantly stopped by her voice.  
"I wouldn't do that. You sustained quiet a head injury." Ginny said, her arms folded mocking him, Severus' fingers instantly flew to his bandaged head.  
"There's paracetamol on the table next to you with a glass of water. I suggest you take it and sleep. If you need to use the lavatory it's through the door on the right." She walked to the doorway, stopped and turned to speak. "Oh and Severus the words you are looking for are Thank-You." With that she was gone. Severus groaned again, he lay back and rested his eyes.

* * *

Ginny for her part was exhausted, she hadn't slept a wink. Ever since Severus had gone down like a sack of potatoes, she ran to him. She was unsure of what to do. She made sure no one was around using her wand to levitate him. She put her arm around him, pretending to make it look like wasn't as light as a feather at the moment. She hailed a taxi and instantly took Severus back to her house. She had debated about taking him to the hospital but they would ask her all sorts of questions, questions she really had no idea about, like how old was he actually? The taxi man was robust and pink in the cheeks, he was also wearing a cabbies hat. Whether this was a fashion statement or to hide balding she didn't know. Ginny stumbled in the back pushing Severus in first, he groaned.

* * *

"He don't look to good. Got in a fight aye? Suppose it's to the hospital you'll be want to go too?" Ginny was trying unsuccessfully to stem the blood flow from the wound. "Actually I need you to take me to.." Ginny rattled off her neighbours address, still trying to gain control of the bleeding. "No he didn't get into a fight, he got stupidly drunk and fell hitting his head." Ginny hissed. The cabbies brown eyes looked into his mirror.  
"Ought to take him to the hospital might have got a concussion or worse." She knew the cabby was only trying to be helpful but right now she was on her last nerve.

* * *

"Look just take me to this bloody address, my sister in law is a doctor. My husband won't have to wait in a long line and I won't have to fill out all that crappy paper work. Now drive!" The cabby put his foot on the accelerator alt the while muttering under his breath. Ginny rolled her eyes. Why must all the men in her life be insufferable? She kept applying pressure before reaching into her purse, transfiguring a tissue into a mobile phone. She pretended to press buttons. "Hello Hermione, Severus had a little accident. Yes, yes. We'll be there very shortly, thanks you're a life saver." She pretended to hang up and put the phone back in her purse transfiguring it back to it's original form. They finally arrived at their destination, she had purposely given the Cabby the next door neighbours address as they had no steps and were elderly.

* * *

"You need help with 'im?" The cabby questioned.  
"No my sister in law is waiting at the door, here keep the change." She threw four or five bills at him, before climbing out, dragging Severus along with her. The cabby sped off down the street, knowing he wouldn't get another fare in this par of the neighbourhood. Ginny held onto Severus levitating him up the steps and into the house. She shut the door behind her with her foot and gently put Severus on the couch in a seated position in case he did have a concussion. She ran to grab the portable phone and ran to a cupboard in the living room pushing aside things like band aids. She dialed a number and waited for a voice to answer. "Oh thank Merlin! I'm sorry to call this late but I met a friend from the wizarding world. She kind of had an accident, drank to much. Yes well I did try and tell her that, but being a pure blood and all. Well I was calling her name. No you don't, that's not important. Well she hit her head on a stone railing. I'm scared she might have a concussion. Yes her head is bleeding." Ginny grabbed a brown bottle of something and pulled it out. "What about a concussion? Yes, yes. Thanks again. I'll call you later when she's better. Well I couldn't exactly send her back in this condition. Bye Hermione."

* * *

Luckily for Ginny there was no concussion. It still didn't stop her from fretting. As Harry had trained to be an Auror she had a well stocked potions cabinet, it contained essence of dittiny and also a hang over potion. Unfortunately for Severus, Ginny's nerves made her forget about the alcohol still running through his system. She placed three drops of the essence on the wound, whilst Severus groaned, she then lifted his head trying to hold it to bandage it. Ginny kept talking to him, as panic had officially set in. "No wonder you were chosen as Professor of potions, your head ways a ton. Of course you would need a big brain to learn all those ingredients and of course Occlumens and Legilimens. I wonder if Hermione's head would weigh the same or be heavier?" Suddenly as the last of the bandage was in place, Ginny realized what she was thinking and had been saying. "I am so sorry. I hope you didn't hear a word of that." She carefully propped him back on the couch and went to her bed doing as Hermione had instructed. Lots of pillows were strategically placed on the bed to make sure Severus couldn't roll over and was elevated so if he did start vomiting he could asphyxiate on it.

* * *

Ginny then levitated Severus once again to her bed thanking her lucky stars, she was indeed a witch. Once Severus was placed on the bed, Ginny pulled off Severus' boots. "Merlin's beard. Don't you own any other clothes than black?" She groaned tugging at his boots, secretly hoping he had bright pink socks on which of course wasn't the case. She pulled the comforter up to his neck and conjured up a chair. She sat down for a long night.

* * *

It was mundane just sitting there watching Severus sleep. He looked so much older than what she had seen of James and Lily. Ginny studied Severus carefully. The way he lay completely still with his hands by his side. He looked extremely pale like he had never seen the sun, the hooked nose the most prominent feature on his face, yet it suited him somehow. His eyes were black from lack of sleep and fine wrinkles on his forehead, and around his mouth. His eyebrows were thick but neatly kept. Ginny wondered if he plucked them? She concentrated on his eyelashes next. Watching his eyelids to see if he had any rapid eye movement which would indicate head trauma but there was none. His eyelashes were short and not thick but were as jet black as his hair. Ginny looked over his hair, she couldn't tell if it was greasy or not, he had gelled it back so it would stay. She tried to envision him with short hair and the vision she got was horrid, no the long hair suited him, it had to stay, it was a part of him. She had no idea what had tempted her but she had grabbed his hand and was holding it. She felt the rough callouses of his work as a potion master and of course as a spy. She turned his hand over to look at his nails which were once again clean and neatly cut. She ran her fingers over his skin, soothing not only him but herself. She sighed. "You and I Severus Snape are two of a kind."

* * *

Author's Notes: Once again apologies and yes Neighbourhood, Mum and colour. If you click on my profile link you will see I am an Aussie this is how we and the poms (People from the UK) spell. I have no idea about anything in London so thus why no addresses just that Ginny lives in a rich part of it. I sort of imagine London to be the same as most countries with their poor areas, their middle class and then their upper class. Please correct me if I am wrong. I am not sure when the next chapter will be up. Please feel free to review or add to your story alert list. Thanks.


End file.
